leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Hugh's sister
Hugh's sister (Japanese: ヒュウの Hyu's younger sister) is a recurring character in the Pokémon Adventures manga. She is the younger sister of Hugh. History Hugh's sister debuts in the . She is first seen having a party with her friends to celebrate her birthday, but gets worried when Hugh doesn't show up. She goes outside to look for her brother, only to find him having trouble with a . Hugh gives his sister the Purrloin as a birthday present due to her liking the color purple. To Hugh's surprise, the Purrloin that gave him trouble when trying to prepare it as a gift immediately takes a liking to Hugh's sister. Hugh takes his sister to in order for them to have a battle, despite his sister's protests against. As they battle, a pair of s approach them and chastise the children for hurting their Pokémon. When the two Grunts attack, Hugh and Purrloin battle against them. During the battle, Hugh is knocked out and Purrloin is hurt, forcing Hugh's sister to recall it back into its Poké Ball. Just before the ball can come back to Hugh's sister's hand, one of the Grunts grabs it and runs off with it. Hugh, blaming himself for what had happened, develops a grudge against Team Plasma and swears revenge on them. Five years later, in New Sword Player, Hugh's sister is seen arriving in front of the Aspertia City Trainers' School. She notes that the Autumn Choir Tournament being held there looks like fun and begins to wonder where her brother is. After entering the building, Hugh's sister watches Hugh participate in the tournament as a member of Team . As a reward for their performance, Roxie has her father take the winning team and their class to Castelia City to participate in the Unova Choir Tournament. As they travel, Hugh discovers that his sister has managed to stow away onto the ship. Hugh's sister reveals that she did so because she was worried about Hugh, who she had little time to interact with after he started attending the Trainers' School. In order to keep his sister from worrying, Hugh claims he was busy with schoolwork. He then tells her to keep herself hidden until they reach their destination. Shortly after arriving, Hugh's sister exits her hiding place to look for her brother. When she sees Leo running down the stairs, the sight of his scares her, causing her to fall overboard. Despite his fear of girls, Leo manages to grab Hugh's sister and pulls her back up with Deino's help. Hugh's sister thanks Leo and reveals that she has a fear of Deino due to being attacked by one some time ago. Leo apologizes for the trouble and assures Hugh's sister that his Deino isn't a bad Pokémon and offers to let her pet it. They are interrupted by Hugh, who begs Leo not to tell anyone that his sister boarded the ship without permission. After getting off the boat, Hugh and Leo attempt to sneak away while being careful to let no one see Hugh's sister with them. At Castelia City, Roxie discovers a member of the executive committee for the Unova Choir Tournament. The executive reveals that a group of villains attacked him and stole his Karrablast in an attempt to "liberate" it. Recognizing the term, Hugh realizes that the culprits must be Team Plasma and asks Leo to take care of his sister while he, , , and Roxie head off to stop the villains. Pokémon Stolen is a Pokémon that Hugh's sister received from her brother as a birthday gift. Despite Purrloin refusing to listen to Hugh's commands, it immediately took a liking to his sister, much to Hugh's frustration. During a battle with Hugh's , Hugh and his sister were attacked by two Plasma Grunts, who aimed to liberate their Pokémon. Despite fighting back, Purrloin was defeated, forcing Hugh's sister to return it back into its Poké Ball, allowing one of the Grunts to snatch it away before the ball returned to Hugh's sister's hand. Purrloin was the very first Pokémon to be liberated by Team Plasma. Purrloin's only known move is .}} In the games Hugh's sister appears in as the nameless younger sister of Hugh. She lives in Aspertia City with her family. Five years prior the events of these games, Hugh's sister's Purrloin was stolen by a member of the Shadow Triad. This event fueled Hugh's hatred for Team Plasma, which made him dedicate his life to getting it back. After beating the game, Hugh's sister can be found in her home with Purrloin—now a —after Hugh managed to retrieve it from the Shadow Triad. Quotes Category:Game characters Category:Black 2 and White 2 characters Category:Pokémon Adventures characters Category:Female characters